


【Dover】巴塞罗那没有雪

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【Dover】巴塞罗那没有雪

献给我自己，也献给巴塞罗那。

“巴塞罗那没有雪。”

“谁说的？”

“我说的。”

“证明给我看。”

（1）

在一月的寒夜里他们到达，在收音机里的流行乐与扑朔迷离的双眼里晃晃悠悠到了住所。偏寂静的街上有不少人在游荡，巴士车草草飞过，路灯打出的光线摇摇欲坠。  
弗朗西斯和亚瑟在争论一个问题，巴塞罗那是否有雪？  
这个问题无疑是极度幼稚的，下雪与否都对这次的旅行毫无影响。不过，他们仍然做着无谓的争吵。

第一天的格拉西亚没有给他们一个肯定的答案。天气阴沉，高迪的湛蓝蝴蝶也是泛黄发灰的颜色。厚厚堆起的云层异常不健康，但无法驱赶走来来往往的学生、上班族与游客。  
他们从Passatge de la Concepció*小巷里的一群咋咋唬唬的学生身边溜出去，忽略D&G拐弯向右，跟随Google Map寻找着另外一条小径里的星巴克——亚瑟并不是很想喝星巴克的咖啡，奈何弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦用蹩脚的法国英语吵着要去那附近的某家护肤品商店里搞祛痘的乳液。

“不就是痘吗，过几天就好了。”亚瑟在走廊的等身镜前带好墨镜，没好气地对着身后几米远在水池前对着镜子与灯光前，扬起下巴，难以置信而来回审视那一颗泛红的痘。  
“上帝啊，我怎么能允许它在我的脸上，”他夸张地龇牙咧嘴，“而且好疼。”  
“不碰不就行了，”亚瑟没好气地回嘴，“从昨天飞机上到现在你一直去动它，都快发炎了吧。”  
“所以才要去买个祛痘乳液啊，”弗朗西斯叹了口气，再次夸张地耸肩，“这位英国小哥也不是在大阴天带上了墨镜吗？”他回头瞥了一样亚瑟。

所以他们在一个相对窄小的星巴克里小口抿着滚烫的咖啡，K字开头的logo随着棕色的小袋子、依着小细绳在弗朗西斯的指尖晃荡。

雨丝毫没有停的迹象，整个城市压抑的灰色笼罩。但这降不下初到的激动心情，整条街上的人都在冒雨逛街。东方姑娘用手护住脸上精致的妆容，小孩子在家人的训斥声里踩着水坑，几个带着卫衣帽子的加泰罗尼亚年轻人喋喋不休。  
一月九号，阴天下雨，而不是雪。

他们跨出星巴克的蓝绿色门，又想起了那天半夜无聊幼稚的争执话题。  
“你看，下的是雨，而不是雪。”  
“那又怎么样？”弗朗西斯哼哼着的样子很欠。  
“整个巴塞罗那冬天的温度是不会下雪的，”亚瑟在墨镜后面翻个白眼，“别告诉我你真的像个白痴一样盼望着15、16摄氏度的天气里飘雪。”

他们的下一步也令人意想不到，是麦当劳。这是他们——一个法国人，一个英国人，踏进的第二家美国连锁的餐饮企业。但不得不承认，巴塞罗那的麦当劳确实很不错。不过，也可能是因为他们鲜少去到这种快餐店。  
亚瑟尤其中意芝士培根薯条，他用麦当劳给的小木头餐具挑起一粒粒的培根送进嘴里，满不情愿地承认它确实美味极了。室内吵闹不堪，男女老少大部分都聚集在这里买点吃的避雨。弗朗西斯和亚瑟在角落里吞咽着沙拉里的Tuna，嚼着菜叶子，偶尔顺带几口汉堡肉或薯条。他们称之为，廉价的快乐。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在灰色格拉西亚拍了一张照片，是暗色调的Casa Batlló（巴特罗之家），和鲜红地毯上排队的人群。商店沿格拉西亚大街排成两边，随便推开几家店的门，象征性地转几圈撇几眼，再若无其事地出来。钱包并不想在第一天就开始减重，至少不会是在这些方面。  
不过也不是空手而归，在钟表指针开始转动一天的第二圈时，他们转开公寓老旧厚重的大门。一股淡淡的木头味弥漫在空气里，几个袋子被一股脑地丢在沙发上，他们就这样瘫倒在灰棕色的沙发里。  
老式的落地窗开了一个缝，雨水的味道淡淡地潜入房屋里。Passatge de la Concepció这条小巷很窄，但是14号的正对面却是一个大学教室。白板上一排黑字，金色或深色的脑袋晃晃悠悠、若隐若现，教师在最前排溜达，嘴里振振有词。  
睡梦突然降临，但也不是无缘无故地。从深夜一两点的即可入睡到清晨七八点的惊醒都可以提前倦意到来。再回过神的时候，下午已经过半。

“哇。”这是他们第二次站在格拉西亚上蹦出的第一个单词。  
格拉西亚是无数种颜色的，因天气而变幻莫测，但永远美丽迷人。弗朗西斯再次按下快门，在蓝色的画布底色与惺忪点上去的白色颜料下。巴塞罗那重新亮了起来，似是明晃晃的大灯突然打开，点亮了建筑楼、街道甚至地底下的地铁。几片零星的棕色枯叶摇摇欲坠地挂在单薄的树枝，楼宇之间细丝上挂着高迪的蓝，独特明亮的蓝紫玻璃蝴蝶飞跃在黄白的建筑之中。  
“所以，巴塞罗那没有雪。”天晴朗得彻底，亚瑟却摘下了墨镜，把绿色眼眸暴露在阳光。  
“这只是个开始，晴天的开始啊，亲爱的，”弗朗西斯在他旁边愉悦地捧着相机，盯着大街的远处，“你怎么能确定之后的几天不会下雪呢？”

这只是个开始，开始于蓝色感恩*的奇妙之途。

（2）  
他们在老旧的地铁上飞奔去城市的另一边，黑皮肤的年轻姑娘依靠着银色扶手刷着手机。弗朗西斯的头发在脑后扎成马尾，法国国旗配色的细头绳格外醒目。L3地铁停在Palau Reial，他们下车。  
在清晨九点钟的冷风里向着诺坎普溜达。诺坎普，近乎是每一个人都会来巴塞罗那必去的地方。亚瑟·柯克兰当然会在夜深人静的时候，突然对着电视上绿莹莹的一片爆发出难听的脏话，或者振奋的惊呼。但弗朗西斯这么多年却并不知道他究竟是哪家豪门的球迷，也许是红军，又也许是曼彻斯特某个球队。无论是在巴黎的居所，还是旅行目的地的落脚点，他总是会有那么几天跟足球相伴。

“别告诉我你现在期待着这个天气会下雪。”他们在博物馆门口排着队，一阵冷风吹过，亚瑟不由地打了个寒颤。  
“你居然还在想这个问题，”弗朗西斯笑了几声，“真正较真的人明明是你啊，亚瑟。”  
“总而言之，不会下雪的，弗朗西斯。”他整理了一下自己的围巾。

一对日本情侣在前面依偎着彼此，用母语小声交流着。左手手表上的指针快速转圈，队伍由逐渐增多的人堆积起来，直到暖气缓缓地从玻璃门打开的缝隙里泄露出来。  
亚瑟扭扭捏捏地想要和那六座金球与金靴拍照。博物馆泛黄的灯光打在他脸上，点亮高光处，对比出阴影。他看着相机后弗朗西斯笑飞起来的脸，感觉浑身发烫。  
“你真好看。”法国人面不改色地说出这句话，盯着相机里刚刚拍下的照片。这奉承话亚瑟从不放在心里去，他将着称为法国人与生俱来的能力。  
他被定格在小屏幕里，金色的奖项在他旁边的玻璃里面闪闪发光。看不太清他的脸，五官的轮廓模糊地呈现出来，黑色风衣的扣子亦同样闪着光。亚瑟双手放在胸前，微笑，是个标准的礼仪微笑但却隐隐约约展露出一点喜悦。  
“喂，别看了。”他觉得自己脸烧到可以煎蛋，一把抢过弗朗西斯手里亮着的微单相机。  
“你害羞了。”法国人笑盈盈的样子无时无刻不散发着魅力。  
“转完了吗，”亚瑟岔开话题，胡乱指了指博物馆内挂着的、巨大的发光照片，从六冠王的梦三开端到17年的诺坎普奇迹，“去球场吧？”  
弗朗西斯顺着他的手看向那一张巨大的照片：“亲爱的，你忘了我来自巴黎。”  
“哦，”亚瑟转头看了看那张2017年拍下的照片，挖苦道，“我以为青蛙不会看足球。”

诺坎普的草很新鲜，亚瑟·柯克兰想到。从座位席一路顺到草场边的替补席，细腻的水雾从草里喷出，配上一月份的天气，过于清爽了。弗朗西斯好不客气地一屁股坐在皮质的座位上，太阳快升至天穹之顶，阳光正好斜照在他的脸上。弗朗西斯罕见的紫色眸子在加泰罗尼亚的光里像是玻璃预言球，迷雾绕着锁成一点的黑色旋转，他整个人开始涣散在微凉的阳光中。  
“在这里坐着真舒服啊，”弗朗西斯闭上眼睛享受，“这种陷入座位里的感觉，嗯……”他沐浴在阳光里。  
亚瑟转着身子，用手机录了一圈诺坎普的全景，随即坐在弗朗西斯旁边的位置。定数的游客在他们面前来回走动，不知在阳光下、绿茵场上停留了多久。一只无线耳机插在亚瑟的耳朵里，他听的是到达那天凌晨的出租车上放的那一首最近爆红的流行乐。他记得这位歌手，是从某个乐队单飞出来的。但他的单曲却是享受，格外有韵味。

像巴塞罗那一样。

“喂，要在这里一直坐着吗——”亚瑟突然回头问身边的人，却问了个空。  
他旁边的座位没有人，扎小辫的法国人早就不知踪影。  
“妈的，那个混蛋。”  
他猛然站起来顺着箭头指向的路线跑去，想着抓到弗朗西斯那个混蛋的时候的咒骂词汇。

他在前往高层的楼梯间逮到了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。他先是用无数个不太好听的英语单词咒骂着法国人，再恶狠狠地将另外一只无线耳机怼进耳朵里，调大音乐声音踏进电梯。  
他们在激情澎湃的解说员唾液飞溅、对着话筒高喊的地方。整个球场一览无余，可以看到之后的游客在替补席前走来走去拍着照片，但也只是一个个不同颜色的小点罢了。“不只是一家俱乐部”这句话从高处看格外清楚醒目，宣示主权——这个足球俱乐部的主权。亚瑟把背包摔在身边的座位上，仍然把自己躲藏在音乐里。  
“亚瑟，”弗朗西斯的左手在他眼前挥了挥，“哦，亚瑟。不会吧。”  
“……”  
弗朗西斯把脸凑在亚瑟边，细声低语：“不会吧，真的生气了？”他冰凉的手指戳了戳亚瑟没有多少肉的脸颊。  
“混蛋，你自己回去呗？”亚瑟的手攥紧，死死扒着桌子。

亚瑟·柯克兰其实不太想承认，解说台这个高度让他有些腿软。

（3）

巴塞罗那大教堂的光是绝不可错过的，因为它像这个地方一样神秘又圣洁，是幽幽着闪亮的淡绿色，包裹着一层淡淡的金。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰并肩坐在教堂右侧第四排椅子的最右边。他们穿着相同颜色的大衣，亚瑟翘起右腿搭在左腿上，弗朗西斯做作地带着墨镜——是亚瑟第一天在格拉西亚带的那一副墨镜。

在嘈杂的谈话与脚步声里，弗朗西斯注意到了一个人，他个子尤其的高且突兀，下巴留着相对浓密的胡子，头发细软地贴在头皮上，背着一个黑白相间的双肩包。他穿着黑色的外套与深棕色的休闲裤，背包最外侧的网格鼓起，好像塞着什么仪器。他看起来25岁左右，发色细看是少见的茶色。胸前挂着一个相对专业的相机，穿着打扮与样貌看起来像是一个从欧陆北端的峡谷里与深水中走来的背包客。*  
不到正午，太阳在柱子间、玻璃后明晃晃地缓慢移动。前沿的玻璃是白色透亮的，只看一眼就会在眼里留下恍惚的阴影。那圣光，那淡绿裹金的圣光漏出来，拍在地上，拍在弗朗西斯的脚边。  
那个高个子年轻人注视着挂在墙上的石棺，其他游客流水一样从他身边划过，他一动不动。弗朗西斯抬起墨镜企图辨认石棺或墙壁上是否有文字，但就算真的有，也被多样的花纹盖住。  
“弗朗西斯，”亚瑟叫他，“你知道教堂地下室里躺的是谁吗。”  
“不知道啊。”他回过神来。  
“是圣埃乌拉利亚，”亚瑟盯着地下室的铁门，“巴塞罗那的守护女神就在那祭坛的下方。”

“巴塞罗那出生的殉道者，在公元四世纪的时候被罗马人处死。”

“那一年她13岁。”

他们再无人讲话，弗朗西斯的眸子藏在墨镜后，亚瑟板着脸一动不动地坐在哪里。铁门后放着那个被时间磨损暗淡的石棺，雕刻的颜色早已似木一样腐烂，鲜红色的地毯上放着极其现代的排排椅子。一个极小的耶稣挂在十字架上，一齐立在桌子上 ，站在圣埃乌拉利亚之前。灯的幽光打在殷红的布帘子上，纤长高起的烛台阴影印在石壁。棕色头发的女孩左手里拿着一个印有Berlin字样的黑色鸭舌帽，她站在铁栏前呆呆地盯着那个石棺，右手攥着手机。

而那个年轻的、特殊的背包客，也不知去向。他也许混进了人群里，端着相机看里面拍下来的图画，走去下一站的路。

“你也知道，我不喜欢教堂。”  
“但你还是来了，并且和我一起坐在这里。”  
“威斯密斯特，我讨厌威斯密斯特——”  
“因为你在那里看到的全是死亡，而不是新婚的喜悦，”弗朗西斯抢走亚瑟的话，“这话你说了好几次了。”  
“是的，我已经很多年没有再踏进去过了。”  
弗朗西斯知道他为什么没有再进入威斯密斯特。他们一起在巴黎的居所里通过电视看着王子的婚礼，弗朗西斯矫揉造作地表示着自己的感动，而亚瑟·柯克兰却一眼都不看。漂亮昂贵的礼服和人们的笑脸根本无法打动他的心，他或许早就与活在文字、历史里的人物一样，葬在漆黑之下了。记忆里的影像疯狂晃动，像他飞奔出去的脚步与踩踏声，也似他滴落下来的汗泪混杂物，也像深不见底的深渊。

从七岁之后，亚瑟·柯克兰鲜少进入老教堂。

“但你还是进来了，Cathedral of Barcelona。”弗朗西斯用法式英语夸张地念着这个名字。  
“可能就像安东尼奥说的一样，巴塞罗那大教堂的光是绝对不可错过的，确实如此。”  
“哼，他不是马德里人吗？”安东尼奥是他们的大学同学，“他居然如此欣然地介绍巴塞罗那。”  
“……”

白塞罗那大教堂的光是绝对不可错过的，金边、鲜绿，以及淡黄，是石砖的颜色。相比途径的兰布拉大道*，她不热闹，她不繁华，她安静地屹立不倒，葬着历史陪她一起继续等待未来的降临。

“今天天气真好。”  
“……弗朗西斯，在这方面你真的很幼稚。”  
“但——”  
“天啊，闭嘴，我知道你接下来要说什么。”

“‘但还是有可能下雪。’”

（四）

呛鼻的烟雾遮盖住视线，整个巴塞罗那城在一瞬间变得异常模糊。蒙锥克山的半山腰，加泰罗尼亚博物馆前的台阶，高台的边缘角落。他们一起点了一只香烟，偷偷享受着冲鼻的愉悦。

“我们不应该在这里吸烟的。”亚瑟·柯克兰说完便把香烟放入嘴里，深吸一口，再缓缓吐出烟。  
“可我们确实抽了。”弗朗西斯胳膊撑在石台子上，笑着看巴塞罗那的全景和对面山顶端的天主教教堂Temple of the Sacred Heart of Jesus。他们中间相隔这整个城市，在彼此眼里都微小到模糊，只是依稀可辨那是一个很高的城堡状建筑。是亚瑟后来在卫星地图上发现，那其实是一个在游乐园边上的教堂。  
他们今天没有争论天气，至少到现在还没有——手机屏幕显示接近五点钟。他们刚从罗马艺术的壁画与棕色木质的耶稣雕塑旁出来，里面并不大，按照不同时期分类，从罗马艺术至近现代艺术。  
这也是来巴塞罗那的数日里第一次感到疲惫，喜悦的疲惫。他们乐在其中，踏出的每一步、照下的每一张照片、说出的每一句话，皆是足印，柯克兰与波诺弗瓦独有的足印焊进了地底。但快乐跑得太快了，拖拽着他们向前飞奔，于是他们停下，在蒙锥克的半山腰点燃了香烟。

“这里的菜倒是不错。”亚瑟盯着远处的圣家堂。  
“确实，小牛排尤其的不错。”

他们只是在闲聊，回忆从十点进场到现在所看到的艺术品、吃下肚的食物，再到楼梯与树木的设计。

“你觉得怎么样。”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“这次忙里偷闲的旅行。”  
“啊，收获颇丰，”他清了清嗓子，“当然不只是买东西收获颇丰。”  
他们总是忍不住踏进格拉西亚的一家家奢侈品商店，或是加泰罗尼亚广场旁边的百货商城。精心打理清扫的店铺闻起来贵气，逛起来也是。也许有些东西他们并不需要，但却总是无法经住诱惑，就算只是草草地逛一圈也不会放过溜达的机会。

“遇到了很多有趣的事情，有趣的人。还发掘了小亚瑟很多有趣的点呢。”法国人笑着把烟放进嘴里。  
“你什么时候有词能扩充你大脑贫瘠的词汇区域，再来打趣吧。”  
“你在害羞呢。”  
“如果你还想把这个话题深入下去，那就闭嘴。”亚瑟吐出的烟圈勉勉强强盖住了他红透的耳根。  
“这一次，还挺有必要的吧，”弗朗西斯扭头望向城，“早就想在繁忙之中缓一缓了，但又不太想脱离巴黎的热闹。巴塞罗那多么合适的地方！”  
“确实，我喜欢这里的天气，跟伦敦比较起来。”  
天上只有几缕云点缀着蓝，巴塞罗那的房屋排列像是不太方的格子拼凑在一起，再划出大大小小无数条街道。从蒙锥克山来看，房屋一览过去都是浅红色的，附在脏黄色历史上的浅红色。圣家堂格外醒目，她的色差在如此之远的地方也能勉强辨认出来，以及法国建筑师让·努维尔的子弹头“小黄瓜”阿格巴大厦亦是放眼望去就能看到的建筑。

“过会儿回去吧，抽完这支。”亚瑟吐出最后一口，不太道德地把烟蒂丢在地上——趁无人注意的时候。  
太阳在天空西边的边缘徘徊，他们前依着石头台子，阳光越过他们的脑后给城市打上金光。游客陆陆续续地从艺术馆的大门出来，坐在石头椅子上欣赏今日落日余晖里的城市。  
“走吧，坐地铁去。”

在艺术馆里晃晃悠悠一整日，连下楼梯都感到麻烦又疲倦不堪。扶梯在老式的石头楼梯旁，隐藏在绿色鲜味与雕塑旁的哗哗流水之间。弗朗西斯瘫倒在扶手上，精心打理的长发塌在头顶。  
“今天Uber Eat吧，哥哥实在是太累了，不想下厨。”  
“不健康，你铁定又要点一些高热量食物，”亚瑟回头瞪了一眼弗朗西斯，“来了这边十几天，你越来越不在乎饮食了。”  
“嗯……但是也不可能是你下厨。”  
“请问这位先生，您是在搞歧视吗？”  
“呃，严格来说，这是阐述这位来自英国的先生厨艺极度糟糕的事实。”  
然后亚瑟突然迈出步子，加快速度下了电梯。他越走越快，把加泰罗尼亚艺术馆和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦尽量甩在脑后，飞奔下西班牙人广场旁边的地铁站。  
“喂，亚瑟你慢一点啊！”弗朗西斯有点气喘宇宇地小跑着企图跟上快步走下地铁站的亚瑟·柯克兰，“你不累吗……哦，我的天。”  
老旧的地铁呼啸进站，车门打开。亚瑟·柯克兰一个甩开大衣的尾端，在最后的两秒里跳进门内。

“去你的吧，弗朗西斯！”他嚣张地把左手中指贴在地铁门的玻璃窗上，随着车子的加速逐渐逃离一脸无辜的弗朗西斯。

（五）

“味道还算不错。”弗朗西斯指的是红酒，亚瑟指的是肉制品。

墙壁里嵌进了无数排柜子，摆放着各种各样的玻璃酒杯，在酒吧昏暗迷幻的灯光下诡异地发着光。亚瑟切下一块牛排塞入嘴里，顺势向后依在皮座位的靠垫上。他仍然在嘲笑着被比中指的弗朗西斯在地铁站的狼狈模样，殷红色的液体在玻璃杯里旋转，少许被咽下肚。  
“太好笑了，弗朗西斯，真的太好笑了。”  
“很高兴你能感到快乐。”他满不在乎地挥了一下叉子，吞下一口烤土豆。

Boca Grande*今日并不热闹，目前只有一对游客情侣，占着圆桌的一大家子东方人，以及本地的一家四口和家里老人。  
爵士乐的轻鼓点敲着天花板，伴着下肚的红酒一起使人头晕目眩。他们将在这里度过倒数第二夜，用酒精麻痹或清洗浑身的倦意。

“地中海吧，我们应该去地中海看一看的。”弗朗西斯提议道。  
他们仍然没有决定好最后一天去哪里。  
“可是还有奎尔公园没有去呢。”亚瑟吃掉盘子里最后一块红薯片，反驳道。  
“你每天走在格拉西亚上还没看倦高迪呢？出门右拐第一眼是米拉之家，走几步又是巴特罗之家*，还不如去看地中海呢。”弗朗西斯咧开嘴一笑。  
“但这里是巴塞罗那，你又怎么能忍心错过奎尔公园呢，”餐盘被侍者收走，“这是巴塞罗那的精髓。”  
“哦，不不不。你这么说，圣家堂会心碎的。”弗朗西斯右手的食指来回摆动否定亚瑟的说辞。  
“都是高迪的作品，”亚瑟扬了扬眉毛，“你这不承认了，高迪是巴塞罗那的精髓，所以就奎尔公园了。”  
“天啊，那地中海是托起欧陆的神秘力量，”弗朗西斯把叉子握在手里，“我打赌你这接近30年绝对没见过地中海，Enough Gaudi。”  
“那我们来决定赌，谁赌赢了就去哪里。”  
“好啊，就简单点。赌你的白巧克力先上，还是我的柠檬蛋糕先上。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地后仰在椅子上。  
“行啊，我赌柠檬蛋糕。”  
“开始变得有意思了呢，亚瑟。那我就白巧克力。”

事情出乎亚瑟的意料，是他的白巧克力蛋糕先摆在了眼前。  
“呜呼，是我赢了呢，”弗朗西斯兴奋了起来，“亚瑟，地中海哦～”  
“该死，我就不该犯贱赌上你那柠檬。”  
“哼哼，地中海，就这么说定了！”

白巧克力的外层脆皮真是该死的甜腻，呛得他在得意忘形的弗朗西斯面前频频咳嗽。弗朗西斯优雅地用小勺子刮下一块顶部的奶油放在嘴里，舌尖把甜味抵在洁白的牙齿上。亚瑟的额头被他刚吃完奶油的嘴猝不及防地吻了一下，这个酒吧的灯光异常邪门，邪门到看不清他迅速变红的双颊。  
“咳、咳，你干吗啊？”亚瑟又一次被白巧克力蛋糕的内心呛到。  
“地中海哦，不许反悔。”弗朗西斯笑得异常猖狂。

“谢谢，当然不会，因为我是绅士，和某些人不一样。”他咕嘟咕嘟地喝水，蓝色的玻璃杯很彻底地挡在他的绿眸子前，一点表情都看不到。

（尾声）

居然飞过了雪山，亚瑟趴在窗边往下看。  
深浅不一的白由高光和阴影相兑而成，铺在凸起的大地面上。从飞机上看，仿佛触手可及的褶皱地毯，只不过有些零星的小城躲藏在大湖边与山间的缝隙里。  
十来天的时间过得漫长又快。这听起来自相矛盾，但是又合情合理。

“巴塞罗那没有雪，看到了吧？”亚瑟的手托着下巴，右边的脸贴在窗户上，鼓膜被震得嗡嗡作响。  
“也许是我们来的时间不对呢，这才一月中旬。”弗朗西斯头也不抬地回答。  
“二月仍然也将是这个温度。”他依在飞机的铁壁上，伸手抓起放在前面椅背后的矿泉水。  
“就算今年不下雪，也并不代表永远没有雪。”

矿泉水冰凉得像是刚刚从窗户外的冷空气里夺回来，流进喉咙里推入深处。飞机里有一股奇妙的味道，像是低压下的布料与皮革被压榨，气味流窜出来；坚果的气味企图钻进鼻子，但又立刻被寒冷的空气捏碎。嗡嗡作响的引擎带动着整个飞机震动，快要降落，飞机头部向下倾斜，目的地却并不是巴黎。

巴塞罗那是否有雪？谁也不清楚。

Fin.

\--一点简单的备注--

*Passatge de la Concepció 是一条连通Passeig de Gràcia的小路，有几家餐厅，楼上是有不少人住的。在这里有房子的人绝对不是啥一般人。  
*这里的感恩就是Passeig de Gràcia，格拉西亚大街，也有翻译为感恩大街。  
*这一个背包客男子是我亲眼看到的，他很特殊，但说不出哪里。但他绝对与其他游客不一样，他在思考，思考着石棺、思考着墙壁与雕刻，他在思考很多。  
*附近的一条很有名的大街，甚至可以说比格拉西亚还有名，但格拉西亚奢侈品等居多，兰布拉主要是纪念品与很多餐厅等，感兴趣可以自行了解一下。  
*Boca Grande是在Passatge de la Concepció上的一家餐厅酒吧，东西很好吃，氛围也恰到好处。  
*从Passatge de la Concepció走向格拉西亚大街，右转一眼就能看到著名的米拉之家，再走一走就是巴特罗之家，而且街上的高迪元素很多。


End file.
